criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
If One is Dead
If One is Dead (Case #24) is the twenty-fourth fanmade case and is the seventh and final case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background When it was revealed that antiquities dealer Delilah Hoffman was tortured and murdered, the Campbell City Police Department was told to visit the forest, in which her corpse was found in the dirt, only her appendages sticking out. Dale's autopsy revealed that Delilah was knocked out by some form of blunt object, in which she was subject to flogging before that. She was then branded with the word "devil" in Aramaic. However, it was revealed that Delilah was killed by the garrote. Five people were suspected of Delilah's murder investigation, in which all of them had been suspected of murder at least once before. One of them was Victor Walton, a local baker, suspected of murder three times before. Another was Ashley Russell, the mayor of a ghost town now suspected four times. There was also thug Harold Feldgrau, suspected of murder for the third time. Among the list was mad seer Lunette Blackworth, who was suspected thrice now. Last, but certainly not least, was the father of the chief of police named Blake Harrison, placed under suspicion once more. In the end, only one could be incriminated as Delilah's killer, and that person was Lunette Blackworth. Lunette initially denied that she gruesomely tortured and murdered Delilah, but she later confessed once Officer Everett Winston displayed the evidence. She then revealed that she was a member of the Congregation, and one of high status. She revealed that although bank tellers Felix Scott and Elodie Oaster were the ones who stole from Angelo Giordano's Sandglade Bank, she was the one who had organized the heist. When asked why she did it, Lunette revealed that when she was young, she was forced to marry Wilbur Blackworth, the son of a British entrepreneur. Wilbur was abusive, and she eventually ran away, hitching a flight to the United States of America. From there, she did research and found out that although her ex-husband had committed suicide, he had left his will to one person: Angelo Giordano. Believing that she was the one who solely deserved that will, she decided that she would stop at nothing to hurt Giordano. After Everett questioning why she didn't resort to murder, she believed that although Giordano was a monster, murder would make her the true devil. She said that she and Delilah received money for their work, in which Elodie's money (as seen in the previous case) was in the form of gold bars and Lunette's in the form of jewelry. One day, Delilah came to Lunette for a séance, in which the antiquities dealer discovered Lunette's mysteriously gained fortune. She found out that both Delilah and Arnold Baskin knew about the fortunes gained via the robbery of the Sandglade Bank. Lunette felt the need to exterminate Delilah because of what she knew and gave her a slow, painful death with torture to represent Lunette's suffering and pain. Everett then said that in Lunette's life, there was no death involved, asides Delilah's murder. Just after Everett made that statement, Lunette revealed that she had been holding a sickle the entire time in her robe, in which she proclaimed that "there would be another death that night". Everett, defensive, immediately took out his gun and told that there would be no more deaths in Sandy Hollow on his watch. Lunette maniacally laughed, only to mutter something for a brief instant, in which she revealed that Everett would not be the person dying. Those ended up being Lunette's final words, as she shockingly thrust the sickle into her own heart. Everett felt the need to send Lunette's corpse to Dale. Dale confirmed that Lunette had died immediately due to the blow from the sickle, although he noted that Lunette had quite a bit of whiskey before her death, which might have influenced her to commit suicide. However, Dale also found a faded note on the pocket of Lunette's robe. The note displayed the words "the truth is with the stars". Dr. Christopher Sperazzo, criminal profiler, decided to take these words into consideration and told that he would give the result as soon as possible. Not only that, but it was revealed that the aforementioned thug — Harold Feldgrau — was the one who branded Delilah with the term "devil" in Aramaic. However, he said that Lunette instructed him to write Lunette in Aramaic, although both Harold and Lunette understood Aramaic. When asked whether he was a member of the Congregation, Harold confirmed the suspicion and was immediately arrested to 35 years in jail. Additionally, Chief Ronald Harrison revealed that due to all the dangerous events taking place in the district, he felt the need to hire a bodyguard, a man named Matthew Hartman. Everett was shocked at the fact that Matthew was suddenly placed in the ranks of the CCPD, although Chief Harrison rebutted by saying that Matthew would take Dale's place in weapons analysis. The personnel of the police department warmly greeted Matthew. Suddenly, Chris realized what the message meant. Cherrywood Hills, a district nearby Sandy Hollow, was filled with inhabitants of all kinds, especially movie stars, music stars, sports stars, and the lot. Chris said that this had to be the next lead. The chief then told that the team would move to Cherrywood Hills for their next assignment. Victim *'Delilah Hoffman' (Gruesomely flogged, only to then be buried in the forest) Murder Weapon *'Garrote' Killer *'Lunette Blackworth' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Aramaic. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears burgundy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Aramaic. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect has a black cat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Aramaic. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect has a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears burgundy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Aramaic. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect has a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears burgundy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears burgundy. Killer's Profile *The killer reads Aramaic. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer has a black cat. *The killer is at least 60 years old. *The killer wears burgundy. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Slice of Cake) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Aramaic) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Numbers; New Crime Scene: Hoffman Residence) *Examine Slice of Cake. (Result: Cake Sample; New Suspect: Victor Walton) *Ask Victor regarding Delilah ordering his signature marzipan cake. (Prerequisite: Cake Sample collected) *Investigate Hoffman Residence. (Clues: Plant Pot, Security Camera, Bloody Whip; Prerequisite: Numbers deciphered) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Feed; New Suspect: Ashley Russell) *Ask Ashley Russell what the "deal" was. (Prerequisite: Security Feed hacked into) *Examine Plant Pot. (Result: Photo of Delilah) *Analyze Photo of Delilah. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Harold Feldgrau) *Ask Harold Feldgrau why he was spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Delilah analyzed) *Analyze Bloody Whip. (06:00:00; New Lab Sample: Molecule) *Examine Molecule. (Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Looted Station. (Clues: Chief Harrison's Bureau, Ashtray, Carl's Computer) *Examine Chief Harrison's Bureau. (Result: Obsidian Candlestick) *Analyze Obsidian Candlestick. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a black cat) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Crushed Powder) *Examine Crushed Powder. (Result: Elodea Leaf; New Suspect: Lunette Blackworth) *Talk to Lunette about the message on the ashtray. (Prerequisite: Elodea Leaf identified through microscope) *Examine Carl's Computer. (Result: Open Computer) *Analyze Computer. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Blake Harrison) *Carl Bryson claims that the chief's father is not to be trusted. (New Crime Scene: Tree Stump; Prerequisite: Computer analyzed) *Investigate Tree Stump. (Clues: Faded Rug, Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Hear out Carl Bryson's claim) *Examine Faded Rug. (Result: Patchwork) *Analyze Patchwork. (06:00:00) *Ask Victor what the patchwork means. (Prerequisite: Patchwork analyzed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Toy Car) *Return the toy car to Ashley Russell. (Prerequisite: Toy Car restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Butler's Pantry. (Clues: Torn Page, Dreamcatcher Necklace, Faded Newspaper; Available at start) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Diary Page) *Analyze Diary Page. (09:00:00) *Talk to Harold Feldgrau about him stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary Page analyzed) *Examine Dreamcatcher Necklace. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Cat Hairs) *Ask Lunette what the dreamcatcher represents. (Prerequisite: Cat Hairs identified under microscope) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Article Headline) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Talk to Blake about the victim bringing up Autumn Harrison's death. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) *Investigate CCPD Offices. (Clues: Garrote, Victim's Phone; Murder Weapon registered: Garrote; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Garrote. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; The killer is at least 60 years old) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; The killer wears burgundy) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 7. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 7 *Autopsy Lunette's Body. (18:00:00; New Lab Sample: Torn Drawing; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Cryptic Message; Prerequisite: Lunette's Body autopsied) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clue: Trash Can; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Branding Iron) *Examine Branding Iron. (Result: Engraving) *Arrest Harold Feldgrau about branding Delilah. (Prerequisite: Engraving revealed) *Investigate Hoffman Residence. (Clue: Bloody Message; Prerequisite: Harold Feldgrau arrested) *Investigate CCPD Offices. (Clue: Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Bloody Message found in Hoffman Residence) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Employment Form) *Ask Chief Harrison who the new recruit is. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Employment Form revealed) *Welcome the new recruit, ballistics analyst Matthew Hartman. (Rewards: Striped Sweater, Burger; Prerequisite: Ask Ronald Harrison) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases